Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply connection device, and more particularly to a power supply connection device which is safe to use, waterproof, and prevents from electric shock.
Description of Related Arts
A power supply connection structure device is generally electrically connected to a power supply so that an electric appliance is supplied with electric power for working. A conventional power supply connection structure device can be a lamp socket, a three-hole power cord, or an electric socket. The lamp socket, which is a two-phase power connection device, generally includes two plug columns which are respectively electrically connected to the live wire and the neutral wire. The lamp socket is electrically connected to a lamp for supplying electric power to the lamp. The three-hole power cord, which is a three-phase power connection device generally having three plugholes for coupling with the live wire, neutral wire and the ground wire respectively, is electrically connected to an electrical appliance for providing power supply. The three-hole power cord is widely used with office equipments such as computers, and printers, household electric appliances such as rice cookers and electric water heaters. The two-hole and three-hole electric sockets are also common in our daily lives. However, there are still some potential safety hazards for the conventional power supply connection structure device, especially the problem of waterproof and electric shock. For example, a curious child may pull off a fluorescent tube of a household desk lamp from its socket and may touch the socket with his or her hands. As for a conventional power cord, they may hold on conductive objects such as metal nails, and copper wires, and insert them into the plugholes. These behaviors are very dangerous for an electric shock may take place. On the other hand, since the current power supply connection structure device has no waterproofing effect, when water unintentionally gets into the power supply connection structure device such as a three-hole power cord, the device is automatically connected to the power source, when a person have a contact with the device, an electric shock is easy to take place. Therefore, a power supply device which is waterproof and prevents electric shock for ensuring its safe use is required.